1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate generally to body braces and particularly to braces with features that provide wrist support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lifting objects can place harmful stress on the wrist. For example, during the process of moving an object from waist-level to above one's head, the weight of the object must be carried by the sensitive and relatively weak ligaments and muscles in the wrist, which consequently may be damaged. The risk of such damage may be particularly prevalent among laborers, such as waiters or construction workers, who frequently must lift objects above shoulder level as part of their employment.
Various braces are used in the region of the wrist. Some braces are too large, heavy, and restrictive, extending from forearm to the upper regions of the hand. Other braces are too small and fail to provide adequate support.